Destined Tournament
by TheMatrixNeo55
Summary: Knight is a up and coming duelist. He realizes his potential, and wants to prove it. Can he win the Championship?


**Morning had come, and I opened my eyes. Today was the tournament that everyone had talked about. I lay there for a moment, adjusting my eyes to the light of the day. I looked over at my alarm clock which read eight-thirty. The tournament would begin at one. As I sat up, doubts came into my head. _What if I can't win, I _thought. I cleared those thoughts from my head. No, today would be my day. I got out of my head and casually strolled to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed. I would go play around for a while, get in some practice duels. I walked out of the hotel. **

**I had won a tournament before, which landed my tickets to play in the North American championship. I decided to go alone, for any distractions might hurt my concentration. This wouldn't be like any regular tournament, where small prizes were at stake. This would determine who was who, and the champion of dueling. It was a title I craved. I wanted it, and couldn't wait to grasp it in my hands. The prizes alone were enough for anyone. The winner would receive boxes of cards form every set, a plaque, and major bragging rights. I longed for it.**

**I walked on the streets. The tournament center wasn't far from the hotel in which I stayed at. People glanced at me as I walked by. I wanted to take everything in from this place. Los Angeles was a great city. The convention center came into my view. Everyone that headed toward it had the same look of determination. I nodded toward one who gazed at me. I saw his eyes the same look I carried around. I was different. I wouldn't be beaten. Only a few people headed toward the convention center. **

**I approached the main door. A kind of overweight guard stood there with a gruff look on his face. "Pass please." He simply said. I flashed my Duel Masters Tournament pass. He nodded and let me continue. I stepped inside. There were tables upon tables. Only about four other duelists were here, chatting and trading cards. I always thought if you came this far and you changed your deck before a tournament, you shouldn't be where you are now. . I had a desire to sneer at the duelists. I simply contained myself and looked around. I really didn't have any friends, now that I thought back. I looked at the cheerful group again. They were all friendly to one another, while I stood alone. **

**One shop was selling booster packs, so I bought a few. Although I wouldn't edit my deck, I would like cards to trade to improve my deck later. After I had purchased the packs, I sat down and started to open them. One contained a Crystal Paladin, which I needed in my deck. I had expected not to get one, so I placed it in my deck, and took the card that I had used in the place. The other packs contained some good trading bait, but nothing more. I looked at my watch. It was now nine, and more duelists were showing up as the clock ticked on. I knew today would be a long and grueling process, but I was prepared to fight and win. **

**I sat at the table alone, until a young boy about seven or eight approached me. "Why are you by yourself mister?" I wasn't a mister, but I still showed politeness. "I just need time to think about my strategies. That's all." I lied. The real reason was because I had no friends, with no intentions of having any. The boy walked off to talk to another boy about his age. A few minutes later, a guy about my age, sixteen, walked up and said hello. "So, I see a lot of good players here/" he said. I agreed. "I know a lot of them are." I replied. "The current champion is here now to regain his title". He said. I looked at him in amazement. The Champion here? I shook my head. "Then this tournament will be harder then I originally though." I told him. "My name is Tom, what's yours?" he asked politely. "I'm Knight." I told him simply. I was ranked number one in my state, but I secretly hoped he wouldn't know that. "Well good luck today." He said and walked off. I simply nodded and watched him disappear into the small crowd that had gathered here. At least 96 duelists would be here, the tops of the states. **

**With the knowledge that the champion was here made me doubt myself. Could I defeat him? The champion is undefeated, and has never lost even won duel in a match. His deck was powerful, but no one would tell what kind he used, so no one knew what to expect. I know sat at the table a little more casually, rather then sullen. I again though, _today is going to be hard, but I will conquer my fear. I will fight hard and come victorious._**

**At exactly twelve-fifty, an announcer put the matches on a wall. I casually strolled over to look. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. I looked at the list. The list seemed to run forever until I reached my name. I would be facing a player called Ross at table 4. I turned around and walked around the tables until I saw one that said 4. I looked up and saw his face. His eyes flared with hatred. I was puzzled yet curious. "Hello." I said simply. He nodded. He was even less friendly then I. The matches were best two out of three. We exchanged each other's decks and shuffled them. **

**We have each other out decks back. We deployed out shields and drew our hands, beginning the start of my tournament. Ross flipped the coin and called heads. I looked at the coin. Heads. "I'll start this pathetic duel." He said, without a tone. His words angered me. His hate washed over me like a wave. My beginning hand was good, so I felt confident about the duel. **


End file.
